rosefire path
by rosefire of winterclan
Summary: four kits born to battlestar and willowfrost hold the future of winterclan. can rosekit,icekit,petalkit,and ashkit save their clan or could one destroy it.
1. Chapter 1

Look at our kits battlestar are they not those most perfect kits youllever see. Yes willowfrost but lets name them ,how about icekit for the all white she kit. Perfect and ashkit for the dark grey one, yes and petalkit for the little brown kit For the last one how about fosekit for her pink and red now my love for we have four lovly kits.

goodevening battlestar how willowfrost. She is fine wolfclaw we have four heathly kits. Really what are there names , well the tom is ashkit, and the she kitds are rosekit,petalkit,and at least we shall have brave fighters since there parents are leader and the brother they will be the best this clan has ever seen. Now i have to train my apprentice frostpaw and you have patrols tomorrow so good night

meanwhile in the medicine cat den. Helllo barkleaf how are you, lilysong are you here about your sisters new kits. Yes sadly i have something to share. Lilysong what is it, here it is barkleaf "beware the ice the come in fall fore only .another flower that burns with fire can stop the ice before it frost the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

i need oc's for the will be 3 clans

Allegiances

WINTERCLAN leader:battlestar - black tom with amber eyes( apprentice frostpaw)  
deputy - wolfclaw (temporary) light grey tom brother of battlestar medicine cat barkleaf medicine cat apprentice Warriors whitefur all whiter she cat with green eyes apprentic es frostpaw white she cat with one black foot blue eyes queens willowfrost red she cat with silver marking mother of icekit, ashkit, petalkit and rosekit kits rosekit pink with red markings ashkit lightgrey tom petalkit light bown with white underbelly icekit all white she cat

SUNCLAN leader sunstar light she cat with amber eyes deputy clawstream dark red tom with long claws medicine cat leafheart grey she cat medicine cat apprentice warriors queens/kits elders

LIGHTCLAN Leader lightningstar dark tom with an x on chest deputy brambleleaf mate of lightningstar medicine cat heathersong black she cat medicine cat apprentice warriors queens/kit elders

writer if u want to be in the story name what the cat looks like first come to medicine cat apprentices. comment below 


	3. Chapter 3

i need oc's for the will be 3 clans

Allegiances

WINTERCLAN leader:battlestar - black tom with amber eyes( apprentice frostpaw)

deputy - wolfclaw (temporary) light grey tom brother of battlestar

medicine cat barkleaf

medicine cat apprentice windpaw, black with yellow back legs

Warriors

whitefur all whiter she cat with green eyes

heatherwing pink she cat with one blue eye and one green eye(apprentice stormpaw)

mothfang gray/brown tom with dark blue eyes

redsong blue she cat with red eyes(apprentice swanpaw)

firewing dark ginger tom with grey eyes

ivyclaw black tom with yellow eyes

apprentices

frostpaw white she cat with one black foot blue eyes

swanpaw white she cat one blue eye another green

stormpawblack/white tom hazel eyes

queens

willowfrost red she cat with silver marking mother of icekit, ashkit, petalkit and rosekit

whitescar all white she cat with alot of scars mother of brookkit, hatekit and wishkit

songwing mother sliver she cat with black paws of patchkit,lilykit

kits

rosekit pink with red markings with violet eyes

ashkit lightgrey tom

petalkit light bown with white underbelly

icekit all white she cat

hatekit dark grey tom with red eyes

brookkit yellow/brown she kit with hazel eyes

wishkit white she cat light blue eyes

elder

tawnysnow old tom

snowheart white she cat

blackclaw black tom

SUNCLAN leader sunstar light she cat with amber eyes

deputy clawstream dark red tom with long claws(apprentice killpaw)

medicine cat leafheart grey she cat

medicine cat apprentice fangpaw

warriors

poisionspots red tom with black spots(apprentice lovepaw)

ivydream yellow she cat

tigerglow tabby she cat

greycloud grey tom

mouseear brown tom

apprentices

lovepaw light orange/red she cat with a heart marking

killpaw dark red tom with a yellow and red eye

queens/kits

wishpelt bright orange she cat beamkit, warmkit, summerkit

fishflower bright yellow she cat

elders

warm heart she cat mother of sunstar

coldheart white tom

LIGHTCLAN

Leader lightningstar dark tom with an x on chest(apprentice birdpaw)

deputy brambleleaf mate of lightningstar

medicine cat heathersong black she cat

medicine cat apprentice

warriors

beetleclaw tom(thunderpaw)

hatedheart she cat(deathpaw)

tallleaf

greeneyes she cat

branchfur tom

queens/kit mousetail mother of cloverlit, stormkit,and swiftkit

elders

swifttree

birdsong

fernglow

rosekit wake up i want to go outside and play but willowfrost won't let us. hush icekit she will open them soon. next day " im going to be a warrior" opens eyes look icekit, you have opened your eyes let go out side and play. watchout rosekits oops im sorry,"no need to be sorry rosekit im battlestar your father", really yes why dont you two come and play with your brother come on icekit lets go play with wishkit and ashkit.

batlestar looks at his kits, goodmorning battlestar hows your kits." thery are well barkleaf " well thats well walks back to his den what could that warning that starclan gave me be about. "windpaw have you got those herbs yet" no i havent barkleafsnowheart has a sore throat and i treate it.

meanwhile in sunclan

"get up killpaw we have battle training to get ready for are attack on winterclan" ok clawstream im up but why do we even have to attack any way" lovepaw walks out because you idiot sunstar wants us to for revenge now lets go poisonspots is waiting and you dont want to do that. there yuo two are what aprt of traing dont you get now get in your battle stance! No killpaw your putting to much weight on your back legds go now swipe your claw at lovepaws face. swips claws at lovepaw but she ducks and jumps on killpaw ."Good job lovepaw" "thanks clawstream' as for you killpaw i want to practice more until you can at least bet lovepaw.

i know really short but been busy with work and i have a funeral to go to soon .


	4. Chapter 4

It was a pefect day in winterclan battlestar watched his kits icekit and ashkit play with brookkit and wishkit. he then notice that rosekit and petalkit where no where to be found. Icekit have you seen your sisters, yes daddy petalkit is with barkleaf and rosekit is with what is petalkit doing here, well battlestar she wants to be medicine cat so im thinking of having windpaw become a warrior so i asked him,and he said yes. Very well barkleaf after i find rosekit we will give him his new mentor.

As battlestar pads over to apprentice den he hears stormpaw ok rosekit i will teach you the hunter crouch one more time but then i most get back to training , hello stormpaw , battlestar im sorry im not training but ill go right now bye rosekit. Battlestar when can i be an apprentice, well my sweet daughter in about 4 more moons now go by your mother. Battlestar then pads up to highcliff "ALL CATS OLD ENOUGHT TO HUNT GATHERas all of the clan gathers I have spoken to barkleaf and windpaw wants to train as a warrior so from this moment on his new mentor shall be wolfclaw. Now i want mothfang,stormpaw and heatherwing to check the sunclan boreder.

LATER IN SUNCLAN

LET ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO FIGHT GATHER TO HEAR MY WORDS, as you know we have been training to fight winterclan so now it istime to fight the cats i will be chosing are lovepaw, posionspots,tigerglow,clawstream,and killpaw. that is all who will become others will stay here. but thats not fair i want to fight those fox hearts, hush summerkit your interupted sunstar, opps sorry fine summerkit one day it will be your time now sunclan move out.

BACK IN WINTERCLAN

hey hatedkit want to play moss ball,sure rosekit both kits throw themoss as their mothers watch. um whitescar do you smell that, yes willowfrost it smells like sunclan quick get the kits ill round upo the warriors. KITS IN THE NURSERY NOW, but mom we are playing, get in now rosekit. SUNCLAN ATTACK! SWANPAW GRAB grabs rosekit and puts her in the nursery before killpaw claws her then lovepaw goes for frostpaw. sunstar grabs willowfrost and pulls her out of the nursery then goes for rosekit. Sunstar drop my daughter now,no battlestar i want, fine jumps for sunstar the grabs rosekit and tells her to run. You will not hurt my clan picks up sunstar then slashes his throat. SUNSTAR NO why did you kill him battlestar, simple no ccat will harm my clan or family clawstream now get your leader and leave.

rosekit watch as the warriors of sunclan left, daddy are they gone, yes my dear are you all right, yes i OF WINTERCLAN GET YOUR WOUNDS TREATED. That night battlestar put more gurads in camp. stormpaw and mothfang you will be on gurad tonight with firewing and redsong. willofrost and whitescar i dont want the kits going out with out one of you understand, yes battlestar we understand.


	5. Chapter 5

Icekit wake up. What is it, Rosekit? Can t you see in trying to sleep? Well I wanted to go explore out of camp and wanted to know if you wanted to come with Ashkit, Wishkit, Brookkit, Hatekit and me. Sure when do we leave? Right now since Songwing is having her kits. As rosekit leads the kits out of the camp, they run through the forest. Hey guys come smell this! Eww, it smells like trees and there is so much light coming through that territory. Let s go explore. Great idea, Brookkit. Let s see if this is Lightclan s home. Hush, Hatedkit, Hey, Rosekit do you hear that? Yes, Icekit it sounds like cats. STOP kits who are you and what are you doing in Lightclan territory? Oh, I m Deathpaw by the way, nice to meet you. I m Rosekit and my sister Icekit and brother Ashkit. Also, my friends Brookkit, Wishkit and Hatedkit. We are from Winterclan. Well, you six better come with me to my camp. Hey, Brambleleaf, I found these six kits who are from Winterclan. What should we do? Well, Deathpaw, we should take them back. Green eyes and branch fur come with me as we take these kits home. As the cats walk the kits back home Battlestar stops them. Where did you find our kits? In our territory. Well thank you, Brambleleaf. Come kits we were worried Sunclan got a hold of you. Rosekit, Ashkit and Icekit where we you? I was worried sick! Sorry, Willowfrost. Brookkit, Wishkit are you two alright? Yes mother. Good.

As Whitescar looks at Hatekit:  
It was your idea wasn t it? As of right now, you are no longer my kit. Whitescar, you can t do that! Yes I can Willowfrost. Fine, then I will take him. Mom Yes Icekit? Are Songwing s kits born? Yes they are. Two days later All cats gather to hear my words. Today we will hold two ceremonies: one for each of our new warriors: Swanpaw and Frostpaw. From now on, you will be known as Swanfeather and Frostfeather. Now, Hatekit, Brookkit and Wishkit. From now on, you will be known as Brookpaw, Wishpaw, and Hatepaw. Your mentors will be Ivyclaw, Firewing, and Whitefur. 


End file.
